1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for electrotherapeutic treatment of the human body, which has electrodes that can be laid against the body and a device for producing a therapy current that flows through the body, by way of the electrodes, whereby the device for generating the therapy current comprises two oscillators having frequencies f1 and f2 that lie close to one another and are suitable for forming a beat, an oscillator having a frequency f3 that is less than the beat frequency fs1=f1−f2, and a mixer device for superimposition of the oscillator signals.
2. Prior Art
Such an apparatus is evident from EP 0 612 259 B1. Two alternating fields having frequencies of about 4000 Hz are superimposed to form a beat having a frequency between 1 and 100 Hz. A gradual change in polarity of the basic frequency is produced by means of superimposition of these alternating fields with a third alternating field, the frequency of which amounts to between 0.1 and 5 Hz, and muscles, nerves, and vascular tissue are stimulated in the manner of direct current, with successively reversing polarity.